


Then I'm Willing To

by IAmHoussem17



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr-centric, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Universe, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, During Canon, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family History, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mentioned Eliza Schuyler, Mentioned George Washington, Mentioned Hercules Mulligan, Mentioned John Laurens, Mentioned Marquis de Lafayette, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Aaron Burr, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Sad and Happy, Soliloquy, Song: Wait for It (Hamilton), Songfic, Waiting, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: Aaron reflects. Aaron explains. Aaron tells.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Aaron Burr Sr., Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr & Esther Edwards Burr, Aaron Burr & Everyone, Aaron Burr & Theodosia Burr Alston, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Theodosia Prevost Burr/Jacques Marcus Prevost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. I'm By Her Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome back, so I felt the sudden urge to write something-Hamilton. And it came to me to write something Aaron Burr centric since honestly, he's my favorite character, and even better, Wait For It is one of my favorite songs too. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's love life is near nonexistent, but he's getting there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, let's get it.

Aaron Burr watched Alexander catch up to Hercules, John and Lafayette with an unreadable expression.

His question echoed in his mind.

 _If you love this girl, go get her. What are you_ **_waiting for?_ **

Aaron gave a silent chuckle. He just explained it to Hamilton, the man whose brain is supposedly "topnotch" and _yet,_ he didn't get it.

It was like he didn't hear him at all.

Theodosia…

The name he thought about everyday, all thanks to her letters.

From trivialities to illnesses, gossip, his own law studies, her children's educations and even the rights of women.

They did not leave a thing undiscussed.

Thinking about her children now, he remembered why they are in this predicament in the first place.

Her current husband, a British officer going by the name of Jacques-Marc Prévost is away in Georgia.

Theodosia already had five children with him, these children who were separated from their mother.

If Aaron would've been more honest with Hamilton earlier, he probably would've said that he was waiting for his chance to turn the unlawful relationship into a genuine courtship.

The problem was that the chance can only come under one condition.

With him being away, divorce was out of the question.

Aaron can only wait until her husband's time was up.

Maybe that would sound cruel when you put it like that, but he was pretty domineering when it came to his love for her.

She was his.

Mr. Prévost can stay in Georgia. Heck, he can control its entirety.

Aaron wouldn't care.

He sighed as these thoughts came to a halt.

Love is powerful. It can drives us crazy, it can turn us into idiots.

No one was safe from it. Good or bad, young or old, male or female.

Heh, he was just at Hamilton's wedding with the Schuyler family's middle sister, Elizabeth, after all.

And people keep on falling head over heels in spite of that.

The image of Theodosia came back in his mind.

If anyone else was in his shoes, they likely would've gave up and looked else.

But he, he is alright with it.

Aaron can wait.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the first chapter done.  
> As always, don't forget to comment and leave kudos and fav and follow me to get notified when I post new works.  
> That would mean the world to me.  
> Thank you and bye.


	2. I'm Still Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron reminisces about his family and thinks some more about Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here, bois and gurls.

Aaron sighed.

Sure, Theodosia loved him as much as he loved her, but she was the only one still here.

Jonathan Edwards, his grandfather from his mother's side who was a preacher.

Needless to say, Aaron had quite the religious upbringing.

But he was still learning things on his own.

His mother, Esther Edwards Burr. Beautiful and talented, quick witted and vivacious, strongly inclined to literature, a composer of many manuscripts.

His father and namesake was the first significant president of Princeton University that he also helped founding.

Aaron was only two when his parents...left him.

So much was left on his shoulder.

Hamilton wondered why Aaron is like this.

This is why.

He can't go full force at everything and risk failing.

Hamilton is an immigrant. A new arrival.

To write a legacy, one must take risks.

That's how Hamilton is.

Loud and proud, arrogant, reckless, brash, obnoxious.

The list goes on and on.

So back to his parents.

Death.

Everyone has it coming.

Sinners punished, saints rewarded.

Some have it earlier than others, for certain reasons.

They talk smack till they get shot.

They act foolishly till they get shot.

…

Aaron sometimes worries for Hamilton because of that.

Funny thing is, Hamilton was much like these forces.

Uncontrollable, unstoppable.

Like he was immune to wait a bit, take a break and consider things.

But he was still human.

One day, it will get him.

Good thing Mr. Burr was his foil.

If Aaron were to die, he'd rather it be due to natural causes than thanks to an idiocy he did.

And that's what waiting essentially is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that!  
> As always, don't forget to comment and leave kudos and fav and follow me to get notified when I post new works.  
> That would mean the world to me.  
> Thank you and bye.


	3. Wait For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is convinced his strategy is far superior than Hamilton's, and that he's one of a kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Welcome back here! I hope y'all are still enjoying this, thanks to everyone who gave kudos.  
> Let's get in, without further ado.

You cannot control anything in this life.

It is unpredictable.

Unforeseeable.

Incalculable.

You just have control over your actions.

That is why you have to make them count.

You got to think them through, plan them out.

Aaron is a firm believer of that.

He is waiting for a time when events align so that he can control his destiny more effectively.

And maybe, just maybe get ahead of Hamilton for once.

Most people are Hamilton, they're hotheaded, they're brash, they're nonstop.

Aaron is the opposite. He is not like that, thankfully.

He is the antithetical blue to Hamilton's red.

The calm to Hamilton's loud.

The slow to Hamilton's quick.

The kind of person who would walk around the mountain rather than kill himself trying to climb it.

Yes, that's what Alexander is doing, essentially.

He cannot be mimicked.

He cannot be imitated.

He cannot be emulated.

He is himself.

He is his own him.

He is Aaron Burr.

He is the embodiment of originality.

Aaron is distinctive, unique and innovative.

Nobody understands him, he always feels like he has to explain himself.

Talk about seeing things from others' perspective.

Aaron has everything planned out. They will all fall into place in due time.

And no, Aaron is not merely standing to the side, like people would say.

He is not just being quiet and cool for no reason.

He would say, he is "lying in wait" for the perfect opportunity to arrive.

This is Aaron's response to Hamilton a few minutes prior.

He is not outright pursuing Theodosia because he is lying in wait-

He is waiting for her husband to go to a better place, if you will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter III, we're halfway through!  
> As always, don't forget to comment and leave kudos and fav and follow me to get notified when I post new works.  
> That would mean the world to me.  
> Thank you and bye.


	4. He Seems To Strive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words: Alexander Hamilton.  
> This is what this is all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo! What time it is?  
> ....Not showtime.  
> It's time for that penultimate chapter and it is all about our favorite immigrant orphan A. Ham.  
> Enjoy.

Hamilton.

**Hamilton.**

_**Hamilton.** _

_**Hamilton.** _

This man always manages to surprise Aaron.

Not necessarily in a positive way. Oh no.

Everything and anything Alexander does aggravates Aaron to no end.

How someone could be so brash, so outspoken, so hotheaded and stubborn?

Aaron will never know.

Alexander is his friend. Sort of.

But they often clash because of that.

They just don't get each other.

Hamilton is always climbing. Nonstop.

Aaron walks around.

Hamilton is always going full speed.

Aaron takes his time.

To explain it, both of them are orphans. Yes.

They have that in common.

But perhaps, that is where their differences stem from.

Alexander is an immigrant.

Whatever background he has, Aaron can assume that is the answer to the why.

The man wants to rise above beyond what he had from his homeland.

Compare Aaron Burr.

Both his parents were influential people.

As their son, he was left to protect their legacy.

He finished college in two for them.

So of course, Hamilton is open to take more risks than him.

Aaron wishes he could tell him, but it's likely that Alexander would take it the wrong way.

Hamilton has himself to prove and basically nothing to lose.

Aaron does not have to prove anything and has his parents' legacy to protect.

What is it like to be Alexander Hamilton?

Never hesitant, never holds back.

He took way too much.

He impressed Laurens, Lafayette and Mulligan and earned their friendship.

While they always teased Aaron and didn't really care for him.

He got the position as General George Washington's aide-de-camp.

While the latter dismissed him harshly.

He got Elizabeth Schuyler as a wife.

While the only thing he ever sees of his love is her letters.

Truly, too much.

Hamilton comes out triumphantly every time.

He can affect and change.

He can delve into riskier bets.

Aaron can only shrug as an answer to why that works for him.

But he will figure it out.

He has carefulness, observation and patience.

They will have to do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are almost done with this little story/work. I had fun writing this and delving into Aaron's mind.
> 
> Okay, now it's showtime!  
> ...  
> Brick joke, anyone? No?  
> I'll just leave.  
> Don't let that stop you from leaving kudos and comments and all that good stuff.  
> Bye.


	5. We Keep Living Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finishes his train of thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAS the final chapter is here.

Love and death are only parts of life.

It keeps happening.

Whether you're good or bad, these things are dealt to you indiscriminately.

Hamiltons too.

There's always that one person. 

That one person who has the remarkable ability of ticking you off like there's no tomorrow.

Aaron sometimes wonders if life is just conspiring against him.

And if life is cooperating with Hamilton.

He sighed.

No use second guessing.

And he should probably be grateful.

Things could be worse.

And they certainly were okay before Hamilton came along.

Anyone going through life will have to face the ups and downs.

There will be moments of glory and moments of obscurity.

Aaron had his fair share of those.

And it won't be long before Hamilton gets to taste a bit of obscurity.

Makes a mistake.

His mistake is his pride.

He will break.

For pride comes before a fall.

And Mr Burr? He will be there to see it.

Why?

He will be alive, thanks to his caution.

Unlike those who are like Hamilton.

Wait for it

**Wait for it**

_**Wait for it** _

_**Wait....** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay.  
> This work is finally finished.  
> I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed this.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaaay  
> I actually finished something lol  
> I feel accomplished.  
> Thanks to everyone who read and left kudos.  
> Until next time, be safe.


End file.
